


Sick

by jam_lord24601



Series: Flarrow YouTube AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sick Barry Allen, Sleepy Cuddles, felicity is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: Barry's sick and Oliver takes care of him. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.)





	Sick

Barry had made up his mind: He was going to stay on Oliver Queen's couch for the rest of his life. Forget being a famous cover artist on YouTube, he lived on his boyfriend's couch now. Barry had come down with the most awful case of the common cold that he'd had in his entire life. (That was probably an exaggeration, but he didn't really care. He felt congested and his head felt like it was about to blow up.) So, naturally, he'd crashed on his boyfriend's couch. Barry never got sick, but when he did, it was awful and he was usually out for a good week. 

Barry had been on Oliver's couch for the past three days, conscious only when Oliver woke him up to make him eat some food and drink some water. Occasionally, Oliver would make him take some Tylenol for his head ache. Felicity had come by once or twice. Barry didn't really know as he'd been asleep for most of it.

It was now the morning of the fourth day after Barry had decided he was going to become a part of the couch that he finally began to feel just the tiniest bit better. He sat up very slowly before opening his eyes. He immediately started to feel light headed, and laid back down with a defeated moan. 

"Bear? Are you awake?" Oliver asked, walking slowly into the living room. He crouched down in front of Barry and rested the back of his hand against Barry's forehead. Barry let out a content sigh when the cold feeling of his boyfriend's hand set a shiver through his overheated body.

"You should sit up and have some water, Barry." Felicity's voice rang through his head, causing a stabbing pain right between his eyes. Barry rolled over with a groan. 

"Come on, buddy. You need to stay hydrated," Oliver told him, gently rubbing circles on his back. 

"I don't wanna sit up," Barry mumbled. He'd started to feel nauseous, and he didn't know whether that was from lack of food, or because he was going to throw up. He really didn't want to find out. 

"I know you don't, love, but water will make up feel better," Oliver said. Barry tittle his head back to look at Oliver and Felicity. They were looking down at him, concern evident in their eyes. There was only one thing Barry hated more than being sick, and that was having his friends worry about him. He always felt bad about the fact that he was making people unhappy. 

"Fine," he grumbled. Oliver got up off the floor and sat next to him before helping Barry sit up, keeping his arms around Barry's shoulders to help keep him upright. 

Felicity handed him the glass of water. Barry would never admit it, (he was terribly stubborn when he was sick) but the cold water did clear his head and make it stop hurting a little bit. After drinking the entire glass of water, Barry leaned his weight on Oliver, no longer to hold himself upright. While he was definitely feeling less nauseous, he was starting to get really tired again. His eyelids felt really heavy, and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Do you want any food while you're sitting up?" Oliver asked. "Felicity brought some Cheeze-Its." 

"I like Cheeze-Its," Barry mumbled sleepily into his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes. Oliver laughed, rubbing Barry's arm comfortingly. 

"I thought so."

 

* * *

 

 After Barry ate five Cheeze-Its and drank some more water, Oliver let him lay back down. Barry had been living on his couch for the past few days with a 102º temperature, and he'd been unconscious for most of it. It broke Oliver's heart to see him boyfriend so uncomfortable. 

"He'll be okay, Ollie," Felicity smiled, sensing Oliver's worry. They'd been friends for so long, Felicity could read him like an open book. 

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, not taking his eyes off of Barry.  

"Well, I'd better get going. I'm getting Cisco and Caitlyn to do the cinnamon challenge." Felicity grinned evilly. 

"We do  _not_ say the "C" word in this house!" Oliver said sternly. He hated cinnamon with such a passion, he'd banned it from his house. (He'd even gotten rid of his favourite brown sugar cinnamon pop-tarts.) Felicity had forever ruined cinnamon for him. 

Felicity just laughed in response. "Sorry, Ollie."

"I will never forgive you," he joked as the two walked to Oliver's front door. Felicity gasped, pretending to be offended. 

"What ever will I do about that!" She dramatically leaned on the wall, hand over her forehead. Oliver laughed as she bowed and thanked an invisible crowd. 

"Bye, Felicity," Oliver said, still chuckling, as he gave his best friend a hug.

"See you around, Ollie!"

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver sat down on the couch next to Barry, who was still dead asleep. He turned on the TV, selecting Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He and Barry were watching it together, but Oliver kept falling asleep, and had gotten really far behind.

"Finally catching up?" A weak voice asked.

"Yeah," Oliver answered, running his hand through Barry's soft brown hair.

"Can I watch, too?"

"Of course." Oliver smiled, bending down to kiss Barry on the head.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry, Oliver, I forgot my..." Felicity started as she let herself into Oliver's apartment, (Oliver never locked the door, which was something Felicity was always yelling at him for doing) stopping when she saw her two best friends sleeping on the couch. Barry's head was in Oliver's lap, which was all you could see of him because a large blanket covered the rest of his body. Oliver was leaning on the arm rest of the couch, his hand on Barry's back. 

"So cute!" Felicity whispered, taking a quick picture. 

"Delete that," Oliver mumbled. Felicity didn't answer. Instead she grabbed the car keys she'd left on Oliver's coffee table, and snuck back out of his apartment. There was no way she was going to delete that photo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I'm open for requests, as always!


End file.
